Lucy:New Life! New Place? Kendal: Same Life New Girl!
by Mrsssshadowdoom
Summary: Lucy decides to move away from her hometown of Georgia to L.A. Starting her new life in the Palm Woods she meets Big Time Rush? Kendal thinks everyday is the same day, Record and rehearse at RR, sitting at pool and ect. Until a new Girl moves in!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Im excited to be writing this FF! I bee reading all the Kucy fan fictions out there, but there all short and sooooo predictable? So I decided to write my own! I plan on writing this story starting from BT Rocker through ********* hahaa don't want to spoil to it . But this story will be up sooooon. Stay Tune! Thank you!**


	2. Just What I needed

*Kendals POV*

I was sitting on my couch flipping through channels on the TV. It has been 2 weeks ever since we saved James from the King's Daughter and I had to lie to my Mom that it was just for a school project so she wouldn't tell James's Mom. But she ends up tell her anyways!

James was on the phone with his mom for the past 6 minutes "No Mom I have not gone insane and married a Royal Family. No! I don't plan on getting married in the next 3 months" I close my mouth with both of my hands to avoid laughter and James threatens me with his finger and I continue watching whatever was on TV.

15 Min Later I hear James " Man, my mom is insane" I looked up and raised my brow. "Okay, I never admit it in front of her but you guys always give me this stare everytime I bring up her name,"

I grinned "Yeah and I always say Gustavo is insane. I ADMIT IT RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM, front and centered"

"WHATEVER" James yells. Carlos and Logan walk in the room.

"Are we talking about James Mom and how crazy she i-" Logan hits Carlos head. "Owww, you know if we're gonna just talk about admitting things, how about you admit that you're in love with camille."

Logan flails his hands" How about we talk about how you don't know how far venice is from Earth" He stares at us awkwardly.

I nod my head "Nice come back, so how about we" I grabbed my shades and magazine" Go to the pool and figure out what we want to do because it just intense." I looked at Carlos.

Carlos points at himself and gasp "It was-" until James put a Two stickless corn dog up his mouth.

"To the elevator we gooooooo" I ran

*Lucy's POV*

I just woke up from the nice Sunlight hitting my face, as I am 10 Min away from heading to some strange place called the Palm Woods. I look at my phone. "Wow 90 Degrees here, looks like I am in L.A." I say to myself. I resume to power down until I arrive to the Palm Woods

*10 Min Later*

My driver taps me wakes me up. "You have arrived Ms- S" He stutters obviously not knowing my name. "Ms Kucy?" I nodded "You have arrived Ms Kucy" I rolled my eyes and got my things.

"So this is the Palm Woods" I say to myself and I walked in the entrance. To be honest I was hoping to see some fake ass people who try to be celebrities and thinking there famous I don't see that around here.

I walked in the Lobby and greeted some overweight man in his 40's. "Stone" I say to him. He gives me my key and I grabbed it and just walked away before he wanted to start a conversation like giving me the ground rules or what's not allowed and all that shit.

I approach the Elevator and 4 Guys came out. I still resumed on looking in which number my room is in. While the 4 guys just stood there frozen. Like literally they are frozen. I punched the number my room was in and the Elevator closed. Yes I knew who they were "Big Time Rush" I smiled " Looks like there is people here that our famous."

Kendals POV

I flinched when Katie clapped her hands together and all of us snapped out of it. "Weirdos" she said and walked away.

"No No" I pulled the guys together " Like I said we are gonna go to the pool and think about what we are gonna do" I said looking at all three of them.

James pats me on the back " Your right cause I, I mean We are not gonna let some girl ruin my-" Carlos punches my shoulder. " I mean our day" He says with a bright smile.

Then Logan butts in " That is right and im not just agreeing with Kendall cause he is right. I am agreeing with myself cause pretty much wanted to be by the pool" He shakes nervously.

Carlos stares at all of us suspiciously " So you guys don't want to find out more about the new girl?" Carlos ask us I shaked my head, while James was trying to shake his head. Logan just had his arms crossed. " Okay cause I dont either" Carlos fakes smiles

10 Second silence

We all screamed out "BITTERS " BITTERS" BITTERS" James and Carlos screams out "DIBS DIBS DIBS" Carlos screams "I saw her first"

We approach Bitters and the guys including me were talking at the same time "WHATS HER NAME" "WHAT HER NAME" "WHAT HER NAME"

Bitters says calmly "That is Palm Woods confidential, information that I cannot" he pulls out his empty hand ending his sentence with "divulge"

We look at him until we realize what he meant "Money! He wants all shouted in each others ears while digging in our pockets. Until I found 1 dollar and 35 cents.

While Bitter waited patiently counted it all up" 4 dollars and sixty five cents and a half stick of gum?" he explains with disgust.

James shrugs " It's all we have"

Bitters looks at us suspicious " Okay, just because your album hit number 1 and I enjoy listening to it while i'm in the shower" He says smiling while we just stand there staring at him and he was hoping for a negative reaction from us. " Fine I will give you the light part, Name is Lucy Stone and is here in L.A to become a Rockstar. She is 18 years old and lives alone"

"She has her own place" We said at the same time. Bitters just nodds James and Carlos shout out " She's mine, no no no she's mine"

Carlos shouts at James " You can't even tell your own mother that she is crazy" he crosses his arms "So what 1/10 chances you are gonna ask her out ya *Coughs* ZERO. Yeah Im that type of rocker, bold and- and - and" Struggles to find words.

I break them up " Okay-"

Carlos and James after all there arguing they pick on ME! "You call nothing and you are out" James butts in "Yea, why wont you just run along and go to the pool like you said you were and think about all the happy girls you can have. Accept me for this one" Carlos and James fist bump.

I looked at both of them "Fine I will. By the way there's no need for me to chase the girl cause I just lost a girl from New Zealand and I'm hmmm" I looked up and raised my eyebrow " Staying committed" James and Carlos were in horror shocked mixed with gladness. I was checking on Logan not to leave him out but he staring straight ahead.

I saw camille flipped Guitar dude " Did you hear that she just landed in that new film" He exhales Spy High"?

Logan smiles and pats my back and says "Okay, The new girl is all yours, i'm out"

I shoved his hands and said "Not really gonna mine" I whispered to him. I plan on just Face Talk with Jo and doing my thing until this wands down and hoping and praying no one gets hurt. I turned back around and James and Carlos glared at me.

And here we go " And you" Carlos points out " No talky talky to the New girl" They both said without even blinking. I stared at both of them waiting to see who is gonna say anything next.

I decided to joke around " What you guys gonna do both date her, because i'm pretty sure rockstars dig that". I made my point. As for me I didn't think she was attractive but maybe her brown eyes and dark hair was attractive. No No what was I thinking I just said that I was a committed man.

James finally decides to respond " No that would be weird" then He whispers something to Carlos I pretended I didn't hear. "It would" Carlos says. " That's why were gonna let her decide" Carlos and James fist pumps for the second time and walk away.

I'm standing in the lobby. Alone. I turned around to Bitters " Now that James and Carlos are on the hunt for this Lucy Stone Chick, Logans after Camille. I guess it's just you and me." I realize that came out weird. No it didn't but it did, cause the guys are both after there chicks and I'm stuck with Mr. Bitters.

Bitters snaps me out of my inappropriate thoughts " Uh no I think it's just you." he points out. I walked out to the pool with my shades and magazine and walked to the pool. Alone. I am proud that I didnt let one girl ruin my day unlike those three. I sit down and relax reading on what's the new club opening up in L.A.

Lucy's POV:

I began to unpack my things and move them place to place. I asked some dudes from the lobby to help me move in, but they just ran off. Gosh I hate starting over but moving out on my own and being alone that's a rockstar dream right there.

3 Hours of moving and unpacking I decided to head to the pool. I see a open spot next to 3 girls. But they probably don't want to associate with me so I just chose a random spot. " Hey, is this spot taking?" I asked. He just looked at me and nodded. I continue to start a conversation. " What's wrong cant talk to me?"

"Oh I can talk" He finally spoke " But isnt there other spots open that you can sit in?" I thought to myself and yeah he is Big Time Rush. Big Star that wants everything to himself.

So i just acted like it was natural " Oh you want your space, I see so the Palm Woods boys are scared of women" I examine all the guys around the pool and I was right. " Don't tell me your one of those guys too?"

He then looks up and I was hoping for a explanation " It's not that Lucy-" He freaks out and stutters his words and I just pretended to be shocked until he freaked out even more. "Okay Okay I know your name but im just gonna pretend this" He moves his index finger " Didn't happen, so i'll just be Mr Silent man.

I nod my head "Okay, first of all I was only pretending to be in overly dramatic and you can talk to me. Soooo why can't you talk to me?" I questioned him. He then points in my direction and I see two guys approach us.

One of them says there James and One of them is Carlos. I rejected both of them when they were just basically hitting on me. Until one of them asks me " Do you know who we are" they both looks at me closely expecting me to be surprised that they are B-I-G T-I-M-E Rush.

I decided to answer it "Your Big Time Rush, you have 1 hit album. But your music doesn't rock" I said in a specific way. " Listen I know you guys are trying to do but its not happening" I said in a scold tone. " As for you-" Kendall immediately gets up.

He then gets in my personal space and shouts out "We Rock" then he steps back. "I bet I can prove it to you. You know who we are but have you ever listened to one of our songs?" I playfully shaked my head and then he got smiles and makes his point " You see listen to it and you will see we rock"

I laughed " Oh I have, it's not catchy and danccy but the whole thing scream" I try to find the right term " Cute" they looked flabbergasted " I think I made my point." Until Kendal try to say something, I put my hands on his lips. " No talking to the new girl, got it?" I and he decided to grab my wrist I smiled and pretended to be in pain " Owwwww why are you hurting me" Carlos and James all pulled him back from me. I turned around and winked at him and walking away.

Kendals POV:

She shouts in pain but I didn't even squeezed her wrist or did I? All sudden James and Carlos pulled me back. After she walks away she winks all suddenly winks at me. I looked at both James and Carlos " No No I didn't do what you thought I did" I try to explain to them " She was just pretending. Probably to make Big Time Rush look bad so she can tell the media!" I gave up telling them all kind of conspiracy theories.

Carlos then shakes his head " Its cool dude" he continues to shake his head and smiled until he shouts " Shes mine!" and goes off running after her.

I looked at James " So-" he runs after Carlos.

Well then theres my day. Should I care that Big Time Rush doesn't rock? I think I should! Looks like like Im going Rocque Records.

As Im heading towards the lobby I bump into to someone. "Jo?" I said surprisingly. I hugged Jo?! It is Jo! Until she pushed me back against the wall. I decided to shake off whatever I was on.

It turns out it wasn't Jo. But Lucy. "Do you do that to like to every new person here? If you are, I like it" She smiles. I try to speak but she once again covers my lips with her hands. She steps closer to until she is right in front me"If it makes you feel comfortable you can call me that" She takes her hands off of my lips and steps back. After that I stood frozen like literally frozen.

Bitters snaps me me out of my thoughts. "I have already written the cost of everything that is breakable" he hands me of 4 pieces of paper all stapled together. "Just in case you and the boy get into a argument over a girl."

" No No you got it all wrong-." He puts his hands on my lips

"You got 10 seconds or else you will be breaking me and thats a huge cost." After taking his hands off of my lips he walks back to his desk.

Now its time to show that Big Time Rush does rock," To RR!"

AN: I didn't relies how long it was gonna be... I apologize but please review!


	3. New Rocker?

**Lucy's POV;**

How Flattering are those guys? Like there so kind. But after a close encounter with this so called "Kendal" I decided to give him a day or two to prove that Big Time Rush Rocks. But that won't happen cause there music stinks anyways.

I hear a knock at my door and it was none other then. Some girl. "Hi, Im Camile" she gestures her hands towards me.

"Lucy" I said while shaking her hand.

" You must be the new girl, your name is going around and its between creepy to gorgeous" she explains in a actress voice if I must say. "Also if your wondering how to get there and there don't hesitate in asking me" she says with glamorous smile.

I thought about it. No it didn't matter. "I think your the less weird one out of everyone I just met, but its L.A who cares." After we talked for awhile she left. We actually got along and surprisingly she didn't run off everytime I talk about Blood or how Vampires come to exist.

5 hours ago James and Carlos were annoying the hell out of me. But I liked it cause at least I got free house warming gifts from guys I don't even know. I wonder around the lobby and seeing the other Big Time Rush Rush member Logan, who was I think trying to get a role on the new movie "Spy, sky high" with the other girl Camille.

After I head outside I see Kendal who was walking somewhere. Should I bother? Ya I should.

I ran as fast I could stopping him in his tracks. He jumps and nearly falls. "You-" He stutters "I was just over there-" I was amused in how a pop star can be just a dumbass when it comes to summing up words. He takes a breath. " How do you that! You arrive here for the first time in a Elevator, then the pool and now right now in front of me" I just nodded my head.

After he was done mouthing and stuttering he finally gave me a chance to speak. Which I did " Are you done freaking out?" I questioned "Cause I just met one your so called friends and she was awesome, I guess Big Time Rush music doesn't rock and in person,you guys are just PLAIN JERKS" I said with aggression but I was just toying with him. No response from him he just... Frozed? I didn't know what to do to be honest. So I just wrote down what I wanted to say to him.

To Mr. Not Rock.

-Sorry to freak you out over this conversation but, I was wondering where your going? Running away cause you cant show me how BTR rocks? I hooooope notttttttttttt. But just because you're sensitive in the head, I will give you another 2 days. (: Adios

From: Lucy. Should I give my real name? Well he did call me Jo in the lobby this morning... I thought about. Thought about it.

No Lucy's fine.

I head back to the hotel lobby and of course James and Carlos were their. But they were talking to that Camille chick. You know why? Cause she is helping me with this kinda irritating problem. " So you guys hit on her instead of me" I tear up "How could you?" I cover my eyes with both of my hands and ran to the Elevator.

15 Seconds later Camille walks in. "Oh my gosh I swear after teaching me how to act, you are gonna get that role on that new movie" I said with joy and hugged her.

She just stares and admires her nails "I know. Takes practice" As the Elevator opens up to my floor I get out and said my goodbye. I made the two weirdos flabbergasted and made Kendals brain function. I say I can unpack happily.

 **Kendal POV:**

I heard a car honk "Hey Buddy! this hit my windshield!" He holds a piece of paper. " Your lucky it wasn't money!" he hands it to me forcefully. I grabbed and thanked him.

As I peeked at it just to make sure it wasn't a prank. I saw the name "Lucy" Great that's just great. Now she is going to tell the world that were jerks! I decided to read it .

To Mr. Not Rock.

-Sorry to freak you out over this conversation but, I was wondering where your going? Running away cause you cant show me how BTR rocks? I opened my mouth releasing a gasp. She thinks were not men? I hooooope notttttttttttt. But just because you're sensitive in the head, I will give you another 2 days. (: Adios

From: Lucy.

Another 2 days? Hell YEA! More importantly she didn't mention I was a jerk. Maybe she was acting cause she did mention that she ran in to Camille. But for the record Im only doing this to show Big Time Rocks not to impress some Rocker. "TO R.R I GO!" I said for the second time.

 **AT R.R. Still Kendals POV:**

I explain to him to Gustavo and Kelly everything. But in some parts he was blaming meeeeeeee. "What did I do? It was an accident! She sits by me by the pool and number 2, she crosses my personal space and 3 she cuts me off on the sidewalk."

Gustavo of course deflects everything " You know who I am? If this gets on the news W.H.O C.A.R.E.S what she thinks and as for you LISTEN TO YOUR FRIENDS AND STAY AWAY FROM HER." shouting at me with such huge aggression. " Great this is great" he chuckles. " You dogs always find a way to get in my head, now this bothering me that Big Time Rush does not rock." He exhales "So let's prove to this girl that we ROCK!"

I looked at him confused "We?" he glares at me intimately. " Oh we, yes I know what you mean" So too the PALM WOO- Kelly cuts me off

"So were gonna dress up as Rockers or" She gestures at me and gustavo "This?" she said questioning me " How are we gonna show that we rock? She hates our music?" she says sarcastically.

"I'm giving it a shot okay?" I said towards Kelly.

 **2 Hours later: Kendals POV**

Gustavo, Kelly and myself With our black clothing and guitar failed miserably. After they were done reading Lucy's song on her album they sprinted out and grossed OUT. "Guys!" I shouted at them, but it was too late. I looked in the corner of my eye and Lucy's was? Just waving.

 **Lucy's POV:**

I waved at Kendal for comfort to make sure he wasn't feeling humiliated. "So that was Big Time Rush? When it comes to not having your guys together, your plan B just ." I explain to him being very very sarcastic.

He exclaims " Okay that wasn't it, but it was just your looks, appearance and mood that scared them off to continue on." He explains while looking up and down my body and face. "Those eye especially grabbed them by the throats and strangled them." As I can tell he was running out of excuses to tell me.

"Okay!" I interrupted him " You can stop accusing me of my looks and giving me lame excuses." I said trying hard to chuckle or laugh. "You know what Kendal? It okay, you don't need to show me or prove anything to me. Im just one girl. Unless your trying to impress me?" He tries to say something but I beat him to it "Anyways I gotta head to the pool and tune my guitar, its a little squishy here." I waved goodbye .

He grabs my wrist

He exhales " I didn't mean to make fun of your appearance and no I'm not standing here to impress you. I don't really know why im doing this." He drops his guitar and puts his hands in his pocket. "You know let's start over! Hi Im Kendall Knight" He gestures his hand towards me.

I laugh "Yeah great way to cover your tracks in what just happened 10 Min ago" I couldn't help myself but laugh! "Okay you were saying?"

He picks up his guitar "I knew! Your evil mind was just toying with my mind. Trying to make me give up, but im not!" He then points at me and smiles " You won this round, now it's my turn" He then sprints out and obviously scared of my mind games.

Okay then now off to the pool I go.

As I walk to the pool, James and Carlos approach me. AGAIN. Where is Camille "What you guys gonna do both date?" I asked they both looked at each other.

They both start talking at the same time " No NOOOOOOOO" The kept mumbling the same thing!

I cut them off "Okay! Thank you guys for the gifts and gratitude but Im just not interested" I said calmly and truthfully. "But if you want I would like some Lemonade and something to eat" I said with a smile

"I GOT IT" James yells out "No I got IT!" Carlos then jumps in. Now they were on the ground wrestling. I walked away casually to the pool. There was Camille someone I can hang with. Until Logan takes her away from me. I then see Kendal holding speaker and another gutar going up the Elevator. But he doesn't know what he I have in store later.

AN: Please Review! I have been writing an essay for this 600 page book and didn't have the time to write this FF. But I'M back! Chapter 3 should be up sooooon.


End file.
